


A Birthday Request

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Illegal Enticement Of Game universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, alternate universe-no walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl requests something special from Glenn for his birthday. Takes place within the Illegal Enticement Of Game universe as some point after the events of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Request

Glenn hadn't expected Daryl's request for his birthday. Granted, their sex life was relatively kinky, but the request had still given him a bit of a shock. The redneck had asked as they were getting ready for bed in Glenn's apartment. Daryl had a toothbrush there as well as extra clothes. Glenn didn't tell him, but seeing that white and purple toothbrush every morning made him ridiculously happy, even after they'd settled into an easy relationship routine.

“Your birthday's coming up soon.” Glenn had casually brought up as he pulled on his pajama bottoms before getting in bed.

Daryl had grunted in response, still brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Once he was done, he'd slipped under the covers and pulled Glenn closer so that the younger man could spoon him. Normally Glenn was used to being the little spoon in relationships, so it always made him crack a smile. 

“I was thinking maybe of getting you a new vest or something.” Glenn nuzzled the older man's neck. “Unless you want something specific.”

Daryl stroked Glenn's hands, his thumb lingering against the inside of the younger man's wrist. “I was thinkin' of somethin'.”

“What?”

Daryl took a breath. “I want you to fist me.”

Glenn kissed the nape of his neck. “Right now or for your birthday? Right now wouldn't be too good of an idea, it's better if you don't have much to eat beforehand.”

“I mean for my birthday, smartass.” Daryl nudged the younger man with his elbow. “I been wantin' you to do that to me for a while now.” He added quietly. 

“Well I wish I'd suggested it because that's a great idea. Nothing says happy birthday like someone's hand up your ass.” 

Daryl turned around and jammed his hands into Glenn's armpits, tickling him and making him flail. “Yer a goddamn joker, you know that?”

“Ah! I know, I know. Enough!” Glenn wiggled in a vain attempt to get away, but the older man grabbed hold of him and brought him into a tight hug. 

“Yer also too good for me.” Daryl kissed his cheek.

“Oh shush. Listen, if we're gonna do it, we're gonna do it right.” Glenn snaked his hands down to the redneck's ass. “It's a thing you work up to.” He pressed his fingers into Daryl's crack through his boxers . “It takes time, patience-” he pressed his fingers against the other man's hole and Daryl let out a quiet sigh. “-not to mention a lot of really slippery lube.”

“Mmm.” The redneck pressed more kisses against the younger man's jaw and cheek. “I trust you to do it to me right.”

“That's so sweet.” Glenn's hands moved to the front of Daryl's boxers and pressed against his groin. “I think you're gonna love it.”

The older man sighed and pushed against Glenn's hand. If his reaction to simply talking about it was anything to go on, he was definitely into it. The younger man took hold of him through the fabric and rubbed him slowly, his thumb trailing up and down. 

“So hot.” Glenn murmured, rubbing the tip of Daryl's cock with his thumb. A wet spot was growing on the fabric of the boxers. “Just thinking about getting fisted gets you off huh?” He looked at Daryl mischievously and pressed a little more against the tip.

“Yeah.” The redneck breathed out. “I looked up videos of it, and it made me think of you doin' it to me-fuck!” Glenn pulled out Daryl's cock and scooted down to kiss it. The younger man licked the head slowly and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Did you jerk off while you were thinking about that?” He asked before mouthing at Daryl's cock lazily, leaving trails of saliva along the sides. 

“Yeah.” Daryl breathed out. Under normal circumstances he'd have a smart-ass reply, but Glenn giving him head made it impossible for him to do so.

Glenn pulled away smiling. “That's sweet. Gimme the details.” He sank back down on the redneck's cock, this time taking it in his mouth and working his way down. His hand moved in tandem with his mouth, gliding easy thanks to his spit. Sucking Daryl's cock always made his mouth water like nothing else, which was pretty useful considering how big he was. 

“Damn.” Daryl's head pressed back against the pillows. “Yer making it hard for me to remember.” He moved his hips into the movement of Glenn's mouth and hand. Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember the best details of what had become one of his regular masturbation fantasies. “When I did it I was doin' it I was thinkin' 'bout you havin' me on my back, leanin' over me, your hand inside me up to the wrist-” he let out a soft moan as Glenn got into just the right rhythm “-movin' all slow like, grinnin' like you knew that you had me wrapped around yer finger.” His words faltered, and all he could do was let out grunt and shudders as Glenn sucked him. 

The orgasm was gentle, mellow, even though Glenn kept working him until he was thoroughly milked. The younger man hummed as he lapped up the last drops, lost in the arousal of getting the man he loved off and hearing him talk about his fantasies of getting fisted. It was such a good feeling to know that the redneck thought of him so highly, that he was willing to trust him to do something like that. He moved his hips against the blankets and mattress. Giving head always left him desperate to get off. Thankfully the older man knew that.

“C'mere.” Daryl mumbled, pulling Glenn back up so that they could be face to face. His hand wrapped around Glenn's cock. “Fuck...you really are too good for me.” He held the younger man tight and moved his hand slow. 

Glenn kissed Daryl hard to shut him up, and because he wanted to. The kiss found them both licking their ways into the other's mouth. The hair on both their chins bristled against each other. Glenn's was sparser than Daryl's. The older man dipped down to kiss and bite at his chin.

Glenn sighed and one of his hands slid up his own chest to stroke and pull at his nipple. It sent delicious jolts of pleasure down to his groin. Combined with Daryl's hand stroking and twisting just the right way up and down his cock, it was just the right thing. 

“That's it baby. That feel good for you?” Daryl murmured out as he kept kissing and gnawing on Glenn's chin and throat. 

“Yeah. You do that so good.” 

The older man milked Glenn just as purposefully as the younger man had done to him, letting the cloudy fluid spill and drip out of his hand onto Glenn's stomach. 

“There ya go.” He murmured with a smile and reached over to grab tissues to clean the younger man up. Glenn let him finish his task before nestling close and nudging him onto his side so he could spoon the older man. He draped his arm over Daryl and groped around to find his hand. That was another thing that always amused him. The redneck liked holding hands, to the point where every time Glenn would wake up he'd find his hand in Daryl's. It was little things like that that made him happy to be with him.

“Love you so much.” Glenn breathed out against the back of Daryl's neck. 

“Love you too.” Daryl squeezed his hand. “So...how d'you wanna do the thing? What do I gotta do?”

“Don't worry, I'll show you.” Glenn grinned. 

***

The plain cardboard box arrived at Glenn's apartment building a week later. When he picked it up from the building's super's office, he had to control his laughter. The website hadn't lied about discreet shipping at least. When Daryl arrived later from the mechanic's garage, reeking of oil and looking rumpled, Glenn couldn't wait to show him the contents of the box. 

The redneck could only stand by the door looking shocked when he peered into it. 

“Jesus Christ, do we really need all of this?” His brow was furrowed and he was gnawing on his bottom lip. The latter betrayed his excitement. Glenn had learned he usually did that when he was excited at the prospect of something sexual. 

“As far as I'm concerned, yeah.” Glenn gave the older man a crooked smile, and Daryl shook his head.

“I ain't no virgin, yaknow. I've had plenty of practice with things going up my ass.”

“Yeah, but never someone's fist.” Glenn took the box back. “Since it's your first time doing it I want to make sure it's as pleasant as possible.”

Daryl reached into the box and held up one of the smaller boxes inside of it. That particular one contained thick butt plug made of black silicone that promised “Ultimate Fun.” “And this is pleasant?” He shook it at Glenn with a laugh. “Jesus! This thing's impressive.”

“If you're gonna take my fist you're gonna need to be ready for it.” Glenn shrugged. 

“So are we practicing tonight?” Daryl put the toy aside and took off his jacket. 

“No duh. Go shower first though.” Glenn swatted at the redneck's ass.

“What, you ain't coming in with me?” Any apprehension was gone from Daryl's voice, and now his tone was light. The younger man gave his behind an affectionate squeeze. 

“Get clean, then get in bed.” He shoved the older man towards the bathroom, and took the box to the bedroom. He couldn't contain his grin. 

**

“Fuuuuck!” 

Daryl kept arching his back off the bed and groaning out increasingly explicit pleas. It was a beautiful sight.

“You like that? You're taking it so good.” Glenn moved the four fingers he had deep inside Daryl's hole slowly. They'd started off with just one, and had worked their way up to this point. The redneck kept pleading for more, greedy for Glenn's fingers and, honestly, just greedy for how Glenn fucked him. So when Glenn slowly slipped his fingers away from his hole, Daryl's head shot up and he turned into a snarling beast.

“Goddamn it don't you dare stop!” His voice had an edge of real anger in it. 

“I'm not, I'm just getting something even better.” 

While Daryl had been washing up, Glenn had unpacked the new toy. He produced it.

“I think you should try out part one of your birthday present.”  
Daryl's eyes widened, and he spread his legs without hesitation. Glenn grabbed the lube and coated the black silicone toy generously until it shone perversely in the low light of the bedroom. It was barely five inches long but wide at the largest part of the bulb, much wider than any toy they'd ever played with. He felt a touch of apprehension as he settled back between his boyfriend's legs.

“If it's too much tell me and I'll stop immediately.”

Daryl nodded, and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at what Glenn was doing. Glenn pushed the rounded tip of the toy against the older man's hole. It slipped in easy. Slowly, he pushed the toy into Daryl, allowing it to slip in and out as his muscles provided resistance. The redneck was breathing heavily, but he kept pushing against Glenn's hand. When the toy was almost to the widest part, Glenn paused. 

“How does it feel?” 

Daryl smiled. “Real fuckin' good.” His voice was trembling and the younger man could hear his breathing and see his chest rising and falling. The redneck reached up and ruffled Glenn's hair. “I can take it.”

Looking back and forth from the work in front of him to Daryl's face, he pushed the toy past the ring of muscle until it was snug inside of the older man. Glenn stroked his thighs, feeling them quiver under his hands. 

“Talk to me. Does it feel ok?”

Daryl nodded, letting out a shaky sound before he could manage to get words out. “Ye-yeah. Oh Jesus, feels...” he fell back against the bed “...so full.”

Glenn's hands slid up from Daryl's thighs to his stomach. The older man's body was jumping and shaking under his touch. He worried that it might be out of pain, but Daryl had a smile on his face, and was letting out the same noises he was when Glenn had had his fingers deep inside of him. 

“Just think of how full you're gonna be when it's my hand.” Glenn murmured, petting the older man's chest, letting him adjust to the feeling of the toy before doing anything else. His consideration was for naught, because Daryl reached down and began stroking himself. 

“So good-” The redneck hiccuped out. He looked up at the younger man and his eyes were so full of adoration that it made Glenn's cheeks heat up. 

“You look so hot right now.” Glenn laid down next to him and gathered his shivering body in his arms. “All vulnerable and shaky.” He reached down and took Daryl's cock in his hand. It was too lovely a sight to rush things, so Glenn moved his hand slow. In between kisses the redneck let out frustrated groans and mumbled pleas for the younger man to give it to him harder. When Glenn finally did take mercy on him and made him cum by speeding up his hand just the right way, Daryl let out halting gasps that the younger man had never heard before. He sounded choked by the sheer pleasure of what Glenn was doing to him.

Once Glenn made him cum and pulled the toy out of him, the redneck looked dazed. He could only stroke Glenn's arms and sigh when the younger man got up to wash the toy off. 

“How did you like that?” Glenn asked, settling back down by the older man. Daryl buried his face in the crook of his neck and mouthed at it.

“I think you made me see stars with that one.” It was a little muffled against Glenn's skin and the younger man ran his fingers through Daryl's hair. 

“Good.” He kissed the top of the other man's head and nuzzled it. “You get to take the toy home you know.”

“How come?” Daryl mumbled, his tongue flicking out to taste the younger man's skin.

“You need to practice, duh.” 

**

Glenn got to Daryl's house early on the morning of his birthday. Merle had insisted that they take Daryl out to breakfast. Glenn was still amazed that Merle had told him to come along. Told, not asked. Not that Glenn was going to refuse going out with Daryl on his birthday, even if it meant being around his brother. When he pulled up the short gravel driveway, the older redneck was coming around the house wiping his hands with a rag. He waved at Glenn as he got out of his car. 

“What's goin' on Korea?” 

“Nothing much. Is the birthday boy ready?” 

Merle let out a laugh. “He's gettin' gussied up right now. Why dontcha go get him?” He beckoned Glenn to come closer and lowered his voice. “I gotta finish gettin' his present ready so gimme a few.” He slapped Glenn on the back and pushed him towards the house. 

“Gotcha.” The younger man didn't think he could ever get used to Merle acting friendly towards him. Even after almost a year of dating Daryl, it felt like he was interacting with a pod person. Making his younger brother happy could make Merle be fond of even the likes of him, Glenn figured. 

The house was a mess, as always. Glenn knew Daryl tried to keep things somewhat neat, but Merle was a bona fide slob. The greasy pizza boxes on the couch were undoubtedly his, as was the bong on the coffee table. Glenn wrinkled his nose at the murky water in it. It was so bad made him want to dump it out and clean it himself. 

“Hey hon, you ready yet?” The younger man called out, his eyes trailing over to the newest feature of the room, a black velvet painting of a nude woman with blonde hair, a bright red smile, and ridiculously perky breasts above the TV. 

Daryl exited the bathroom still combing his fingers through his damp hair. “Yeah. I see you've met Sally.” He gestured to the painting, a discouraged look on his face. 

“The painting's got a name?” Glenn gave the older man a hug, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Happy Birthday hon.” 

“Damn right she does!” Merle knocked the door open with his shoulder. “Hey Glenn, whaddya think of the chassis on this one?” He looked at the painting, beaming with pride. “Can you believe someone was throwin' this masterpiece out? Good thing I was around to save this pretty lil' lady.”

Daryl shook his head. “He found it in the dumpster behind the Salvation Army. They were tossing it because she has her tits out.” 

“I'm tellin' ya, those people are idiots.” Merle ran his hand over the velvet of the painting. It was covered in a fine layer of dust and lint, and his hand left a clear spot. He dusted his hand off on his pants. “ I gotta take a lint roller or somethin' to it. You boys ready for some breakfast or what?”

They piled into Glenn's car, with Merle in the back. Daryl had explained to Glenn that the breakfast was non-negotiable. For as long as he'd been able to, Merle bought breakfast for him on his birthday. The only times they hadn't done it was when Merle had been in juvy or in jail. So Denny's it was, with Merle yammering all the way there about this and that and Daryl looking occasionally uncomfortable and shifting in the passenger's seat. Once they were there, they squeezed into a booth. Merle managed to behave himself like a halfway decent human being, waiting until the waitress was out of earshot to whistle under his breath.

“Damn, now there's a woman.” He leaned forward across the table. “She kinda looks like Sally don't she?” 

“Yeah, but a little older.” Glenn answered, which earned him an elbow in the side.

“Don't encourage him.” Daryl grumbled. 

Their pancakes and eggs arrived and Merle winked at the blonde waitress as she put down the food. As they began to eat, it occurred to Glenn how normal this scene was in a way. It was familial, albeit in a decidedly non-traditional way. Daryl pressed his knee against his under the table. It felt warm. 

“Why ain't you eatin'?” Merle jabbed in Daryl's direction with his fork. He'd already wolfed down his eggs and was making short work of his pancakes. Daryl however had been picking at his food, barely eating more than a few bites.

“I ain't all that hungry.” Daryl shrugged. He pressed his knee harder against Glenn's. The younger man knew exactly why he wasn't eating much and that reminder was enough to make his cheeks flush. He swallowed a drink of orange juice, hoping to God Merle would drop the subject.

“Oh c'mon, yer a growin' boy! You need to eat.” Merle nudged at the plate. 

“I'm fine Merle, Jesus.” Daryl laughed, trying to play it off cool. “I'll eat later, after-” He shut his mouth, and Glenn bit the inside of his cheek. It wasn't like Daryl to let anything slip, but the fact that they were all so at ease had loosened his tongue. 

The older redneck paused. He furrowed his brow for a second, and then it raised in a dawning of realization. “Aw goddamn it, I don't need to know about none of that.” He turned to Glenn and dropped his voice lower. “You better make sure he gets a meal in him after y'all do whatever gay-ass bullshit y'all are gonna do.”

Glenn couldn't help breaking out in nervous laughter, which transformed into a slight coughing fit. Daryl patted his back and studiously avoided looking his brother in the eye for the remainder of their breakfast. Merle ended up eating the rest of the food on his plate.

“Might as well make it so it don't go to waste.” He said around a mouthful of waffles. 

When their check came Merle waved off Glenn's attempt to reach for his own wallet. 

“It's my treat.” He put down a couple of twenties, plus a note on the back of the receipt with his phone number for the waitress. Daryl shot him an exasperated look, but didn't say anything. 

Back at the house, Merle hopped out of the car before the other two men could say anything.

“Wait out here, I gotta get yer birthday present.” 

“Fuck.” Daryl's head fell back against the headrest. “Last year he got me a gallon of moonshine a friend of his made.”

“Was it any good?” Glenn asked as they exited the car.

“Tasted terrible.” Daryl winced, as if he could taste it just from talking about it. “We ended up mixing it with sugar and koolaid. It improved it. A little.” 

When Merle emerged from around the back of the house, Daryl's grimace turned into a slack-jawed look of amazement. Merle was pushing along a motorcycle with tall handlebars. It was a handsome, shining machine, and even Glenn was impressed. 

Daryl approached the machine and touched the seat of it with reverence. “Merle, this-”

“Don't start with me baby brother. You know damn well I barely ride the thing anymore, and I know you've been wantin' it for years.” Merle clapped Daryl on the back and pulled him into a hug. “Just take good care of it alright.” 

“Thanks.” Daryl was smiling big now. “Hey Glenn, howsabout we ride it back to yer place?”

The younger man winced. As much as he trusted Daryl, the thought of riding on the motorcycle did not feel safe. Especially since no mention of helmets had been made. 

“I think I better take my car back with me.” 

“Aw c'mon, you can leave it here. No one's gonna break into it.” Merle clapped his back, making Glenn loose his balance for a second.

“Man, if he don't wanna do it don't bug him about it.” Daryl said. “'Sides, Glenn needs a helmet.”

Merle scoffed. “Helmets are for women and pussies.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Daryl laughed and sat astride the motorcycle. “We're gonna get goin'. Don't wait up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The older redneck wrapped his arm around Glenn's neck from the side, as if he was going to give him a noogie. Glenn felt it was a touch too tight to be playful. “Don't do no crazy shit to my brother now.”

“Don't worry, he's only gonna do the crazy shit I asked him to do.” Daryl answered, winking at Glenn. That was enough to send Merle into the house, shaking his head. 

“I can't believe you.” Glenn muttered. “God, if he knew exactly what you asked me to do he'd probably have a goddamn stroke.”

Daryl laughed. “C'mon, let's get going.” He put the key in the ignition and the motorcycle rumbled. A wonder-struck look passed over the older man's face. “I'll follow you.”

Despite what he said, Glenn watched as the redneck sped past him as they drove down the road. He gave the younger man a wave before revving the machine between his legs and speeding ahead. Glenn gripped the steering wheel tight. Seeing him go that fast without a helmet did not put him at ease. But when he drove into the apartment building's parking lot, there was Daryl, leaning against his motorcycle and looking twitchy, chewing on his fingernails. 

“You drive like a fuckin' grandma.” The older man jabbed at him as they walked up to Glenn's apartment. 

“You drive like a demon, dude! There was no way I was gonna be able to keep up-” He opened the door and Daryl shoved him inside and against the wall, closing the door with his foot. His lips felt dry and hot, and they weren't asking so much as demanding Glenn to kiss him back. The younger man pressed Daryl to him, encircling his torso with his arms and holding him as tight as he'd been holding onto the steering wheel. He was so enraptured by the passion of the kiss that it took him a second to realize what was also pressing up against him. 

“Riding on your new toy got you excited huh?” Glenn breathed out before going in for another kiss. Daryl reached down, unbuckled his belt and shoved down his pants. Glenn was about to say something when the redneck took his arm and placed his hand against the crack of his ass. The younger man was puzzled until he felt the flat circle of silicone nestled in there. He let out a choked groan, which made Daryl pull back, a devilish grin on his face. It was the same kind of grin that had made Glenn crush on him hardcore back when they were still just friends.

“How long have you had that inside of you?” He asked softly, running his hands through Daryl's wind-mussed hair.

“Since this mornin'. You told me to practice, so I been doin' that the past few weeks. I can take it real easy now.” He pressed himself against Glenn, and the younger man was frankly at a loss for words. Images of the redneck in the front seat of his car, next to him in the booth of the restaurant, riding on his motorcycle all raced through his mind and left him weak in the knees. 

“So can we do somethin' about this already?” Daryl's voice had a slight pleading quality, which was way more of a turn on than the younger man had expected. “The vibrations from the motor got me wantin' more.” Daryl whispered against Glenn's lips before kissing him again. 

Glenn led the older man to the bedroom, and slipped the leather vest from his shoulders. He thought it was kind of cheesy, with those wings on the back. But it was Daryl's favorite item of clothing, and it was his birthday, so he just let it fall to the floor without a comment. Slowly, he peeled off the redneck's clothes, letting his hands drift over his skin as he did. Daryl kicked off his boots, and laid on the bed. His cock was standing hard and leaking already. The younger man couldn't take his eyes off of it as he got down to his boxer briefs. He touched the tip of it affectionately.

“You just love getting it in the ass, huh?” 

Glenn said it tenderly, and meant it that way too, but it still made the both of them melt into laughter.

“Shut up.” Daryl hiccuped out. “Stick yer damn hand in me already. I want my birthday present dammit!” He pounded his fist on the mattress, snorting with laughter. 

“Hold on.” Glenn had set up everything he knew he'd need before leaving the apartment for breakfast. The blue nitrilite gloves he'd stolen from work, the bottle of lube that advertised itself as super-slick, a towel, and condoms, just in case Daryl decided he didn't like the fisting and wanted regular fucking. He slipped the gloves on, and tossed the towel at Daryl. 

“Put that underneath you. I don't want my sheets getting soaked with lube.” 

“Fair 'nough.” 

Daryl settled himself on top of the towel close to the edge of the bed, his legs bent and his feet resting on the mattress. When Glenn kneeled down on the floor, he propped himself up on his elbows to watch him. 

“Stroke yourself. And relax. It's gonna feel really good and really intense.” Glenn kissed his thigh. He placed kiss after kiss on his thighs as he slowly pulled the toy out. The way the redneck's hole stretched around it as he did it made Glenn's belly tense and warmth spread from there to his groin. The puckered skin was flushed from the stimulation and glossy from the lube that Daryl had used to push the toy in. Once the toy was out, he stroked it gently. It twitched under his touch, and the redneck let out a shuddering sigh. Glenn stood up, and was silently thankful that he'd invested in a bed frame that was kind of tall when he'd moved in. It made it perfect for this kind of activity. He placed the wet toy on the bedside table, and grabbed one of his pillows.

“Lift your hips.” Daryl did and he slipped the pillow under the towel. Now he had the perfect angle. The lube he poured onto his fingers was way thicker and sticker than the stuff they usually used. It would stay slick longer than the regular stuff, and with what he was about to do, he needed that. Glenn leaned down and kissed the older man, his fingers stroking circles around his hole. Daryl grunted and squirmed just from that stimulation, pushing against the fingers as a demand for more. His reaction to the first two fingers was a comfortable sigh, a smile growing on his lips that Glenn felt as they continued to kiss. The third finger elicited a hitching breath, so Glenn slowly moved them inside of the redneck for a while. He felt hot and slick, pliable. The fact that he'd worn the toy for so long had left him ready to be filled. The fourth finger made Daryl fall back against the mattress with a loud moan. 

“Jesus, that's it.” He pushed against the fingers as Glenn moved them in and out of his hole. He had one hand holding onto Glenn's arm and the other slowly stroking his cock, the head of it slick from pre-cum. “C'mon, I want you to fill me up.” He let out another low moan and arched his back.“Please.”

“Keep talking to me, tell me if it starts to hurt.” Glenn removed his fingers, poured more lube onto them and spread it until his whole hand was shining. He squeezed his four fingers together into a triangular shape, and pushed the tips of them into Daryl's hole. He tucked his thumb against the palm of his hand, keeping it straight. The push into the redneck was slow, with him occasionally pausing to pour more lube onto his hand. Daryl was grunting, struggling to get words out, but his body language was talking to Glenn plenty. His hips rolled and pressed against the mattress, making the covers bunch around him. His legs spread, as if their being open would somehow make it easier for Glenn so slide his fist in him. His hand stroked up Glenn's arm, trying to reach his neck. It was too high for him to reach though, his fingertips barely skimming Glenn's throat before going down to rest on his chest. 

Glenn's hand was inside the redneck up to the knuckles now. Despite all the stretching, it felt tight. He breathed deeply.

“You ready?” The words shook in Glenn's mouth. There was no getting around how delicate this moment was. He'd done the act before with other men, but it had never carried such weight as it did now. Daryl, spread open for him, trusting him, surrendered and looking up at him like he was God or even better. The redneck nodded.

“Yeah.” His words were strangled, helpless whines now. “Give it to me.”

Glenn pressed his hand in, slow and steady. The widest part of his hand passed through and into Daryl's hole, stretching him wider than Glenn had ever seen him stretch. The younger man's cock throbbed at the sight. Now he was wrist-deep inside of Daryl, and it was the most incredible sight he'd ever beheld. 

“Jesus, you took that so well. You're doing so good.” Glenn's voice was hushed and reverent. Daryl looked up at him with half-closed eyes, biting down on his bottom lip. His cock had gone a little soft from the sensation of Glenn going inside of him like that. He moved his hand faster, coaxing it back up. 

“Feels...fuck...feels so good.” The redneck breathed out. “Gimme a sec...Jesus Christ...” His free hand was firmly clamped on Glenn's arm now. The younger man waited for him, allowing him to get comfortable. Inside, he could feel Daryl's muscles contract and relax as he stroked himself. The heat and slickness made Glenn's head swim, and his mouth go slack. 

“Move around a little. Slow-like.” Daryl's head fell back against the mattress, and his chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. Glenn moved his hand up, pressing it against the older man's prostate. It was a slow press, first just lightly touching it, then increasing the pressure until Daryl let out the loudest drawn-out moan Glenn had ever heard. The sensation made the redneck's cock jump and leak. The younger man let out a small laugh. 

“That good?” 

Daryl's head rose weakly, his eyes pleading as much as his words. “Fuck! M-more.” The sensation was too much for him to keep his head up, and it fell back again. “Keep going.”

Glenn complied, gently pressing back and forth. Daryl's body squeezed and pressed back. Sweat pearled on his upper lip, and he licked it away. The redneck's legs were trembling, and Glenn could see strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Daryl spoke up next.

“More.” 

Glenn paused the movement of his hand. Keeping his wrist still, he began curling his hand into a fist inside of Daryl, tucking his thumb inside of it. The redneck let out a whimper. The head of his cock was flushed from the blood flowing into it and the friction of his hand. The younger man placed his free hand against his thigh, the material of the glove sticking to Daryl's skin. Carefully, Glenn turned his wrist until the palm of his hand was facing up. Then he began moving it in a knocking motion. 

Daryl's eyes went wide, and the noise he let out was barely louder than a squeak. Glenn didn't find the humor in it though, because he was too busy admiring how far the spurts of cum out of Daryl's cock were landing. His belly and chest were adored in the milky fluid, and the look on the redneck's face was one of dazed pleasure. Glenn was close to that dazed state too, just from how tight and delicious Daryl felt around his hand. He stayed still, letting Daryl recover from his orgasm. The older man reached out and took Glenn's hand in his.

“I'm good...oh fuck, I'm good.” He muttered softly, stroking the younger man's hand with his thumb. 

“You ready for me to pull out?” Glenn asked. Daryl nodded weakly. “Ok, just push real gently, don't worry, we're gonna take it slow.” 

Glenn unmade the fist his hand was in, and pulled out as carefully as he'd pushed in. The air felt cold on his hand after being in such an hot place, and there was a nagging pain in his wrist as well as a severe hard-on in his underwear. The sense of victory and pride in him made it worth it though. The redneck shifted on the bed so he could sprawl out on his back, looking absolutely wrung out. Once he stripped the gloves off his hands, Glenn laid down next to him. As soon as he did, Daryl buried his face against his neck.

“You ok hon?” Glenn asked, stroking his hair.

Daryl made a muffled sound that meant he was, indeed ok, and cuddled up closer. He was sticky from cum and sweat, but there was no way Glenn was going to leave him hanging after what they just did. Besides, it felt good to hold him like this, and have Daryl hold onto him.

**  
Being too exhausted, they ended up spending the afternoon and evening watching movies and eating Chinese takeout. It was fine by Glenn, because despite the intense arousal he'd experienced he was also too tired from it all to want to do anything about it. When Daryl asked if he needed it, the younger man just shrugged the question off and said that it could wait until the next day. 

So it didn't surprise Glenn to wake up to Daryl sucking his cock.

“Mmm, thanks.” The younger man purred out, his voice still thick from sleep. This was his preferred method of waking up, and the redneck was always quick to indulge him when he slept over. Sunlight was coming in through the blinds, flattering Daryl's looks. Glenn could see the wrinkles and bags under his eyes and gray strands shining dully compared to the rest of his hair. He was definitely looking his age, and Glenn loved it. He stroked Daryl's cheek as he moved his mouth and his hand on his cock. Glenn's thumb traced the moles on his face, and the lines that were getting more prominent around his eyes. 

“You're pretty good looking for an old man.” Glenn murmured affectionately. Daryl looked up, and flipped him off with his free hand. He didn't stop sucking him though. Not even Glenn arching up and coming in his mouth stopped him. Daryl just kept at it until he was sure that the younger man was satisfied. 

“Was that a thank you for yesterday?” Glenn asked, settling back into Daryl's arms. They had nowhere to be but with each other, and it felt too good to get out of bed. 

“Nah, just felt like suckin' you off.” Daryl kissed his forehead. “Yer gonna get yer thank you on yer birthday.”

“Does that mean that I get to ask you do some kinky shit with me?” Glenn nuzzled the older man's chest. He smelled good first thing in the morning. 

“Yep.”

The younger man yawned. The orgasm had taken a lot more out of him than he'd realized, and now he wanted to fall back asleep. “Awesome.”

**

Later that day after Daryl had left the apartment, Glenn got a text.

“Came into the house limping a little, Merle saw and said he was gonna kill you. Don't worry, I calmed him down.”

Glenn groaned and slumped down in the couch. He texted the older man back.

“That's just great. D:”

“I said I calmed him down. Oh, and start thinkin what you want for yr birthday. One good turn deserves another. ;)”

That made the younger man smile. Hopefully Daryl would be game for the maid costume and high heels he had in mind.


End file.
